Which Way Do I Go?
by TwilighterAtHeart
Summary: Jasper proposes to Alice and she says yes. But while Jasper is away, Alice starts falling in love with Jacob Black, the new guy in the household. Who will she choose? Her long time love, or this new spark?-All Human-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

I stared at the diamond ring on my finger, it felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. How did I get into this mess? I'm engaged but I m falling in love with someone else? This isn t right but it feels right. He makes my heart soar. What am I going to do...

----------------

Jasper got down on one knee and smiled up at me. I all but swallowed my tongue as he said the words I had been waiting for the last year. "Alice, Will you marry me?" He smiled as he opened the black jewelry box, exposing the diamond ring.  
"Yes!" Tears streamed down my face as he slide the ring into place on my finger. He picked me up and spun me around kissing me as he did so. Jasper made me so happy and today was the happiest of all days. I smiled brightly at him as we walked in the house. It wasn t really our house; we shared it with lots of people. Friends, family, people close to us. Of course people had been watching us out on the doorstep so as soon as I was in the door I was swamped with _Congratulations_ and _Way to go_! I smiled and thanked them all. This was going to be great, a whole new life with Jasper.

**4 Weeks Later **

I sighed heavily as I sat on the counter. Jasper was away visiting his sick grandmother four states down, but I stayed home. I shoved a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth and swallowed. Cookie Dough ice cream still didn't make me feel better. Even with everyone that lived in the house I was still lonely. I had heard there was someone new living with us but I still hadn't met him. I guess I could do that. I stood up on the counter top and brushed myself off. I wasn't paying attention to where my foot was as I picked it up and I slipped off the counter. I was about to hit my head off the floor when a pair of strong arms caught me. "Gotcha!" A man s voice sounded in my ear. I looked up to see who had me and regretted it instantly. The man holding me was beautiful. He had dark brown eyes and a tan face. He was smiling at me and my eyes sparkled. I couldn t find my voice and it looked like he couldn t find his either. He was staring into my eyes and my cheeks flushed red. I looked away trying to hide my blush when he finally spoke again, "My name is Jake; Jacob Black." He was smiling again.

"I'm Alice. Thank you for saving me." I smiled back at him still blushing and it seemed like he got lost in my eyes again.

"Wow" He blinked a few times and set me on my feet taking a step back. His tan cheeks were slightly brighter, and I could tell he was blushing.

"What?" I was studying his features. Memorizing them. He was indescribable. I bit my lip and waited for his answer.

"Your eyes they are beautiful." I could see the blush come back to his cheeks even though he had russet brown skin. I blushed bright red and looked down, too embarrassed to say another word.

* * *

**Want more of this story? I need at least 5 reviews before I'll post again.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

**Alice's POV**

I flopped down on Leah's bed with a sigh. It wasn't a bad sigh, it was a good sigh. "He is so gorgeous Leah… and he looked right into my eyes. I swear I almost threw up it was so perfect."

Leah laughed, sitting crossed legged on the bed next to me. "Alice, I've seen him and you're right; he is gorgeous. But you are telling me he actually like… Held you?!" I nodded at Leah and she shook her head. "You lucky, lucky girl."

"Ha ha, very funny. You know I'm with Jasper. I felt nothing towards this… Jacob person." I bit my lip. That was a lie and Leah knew it. She had been my best friend since I got to this place, and she could see through all of my facades.

"Are you going to tell Jasper he said your eyes were beautiful?" Leah stood up and towered over me, glancing into my eyes. She used a deep voice, trying to imitate Jake. "Oh Alice, your eyes are so beautiful!"

"Oh shut up!" I blushed slightly, throwing a pillow at her. "And no, I'm not going to tell him because nothing happened." I sat up, rolling my eyes at her.

"He saved your life Alice, that is something." I felt the pillow I had thrown hit my face.

"Oh now it's on!" I threw the pillow back, then grabbing one to defend myself.

**Jake's POV**

"She is engaged?" I asked Riley, my face falling slightly.

"Yeah, to Jasper." Riley shrugged, taking a bite of his apple. I sighed deeply. Alice was so perfect… well from what I had seen so far. If only I had come here earlier, maybe I could have stolen her away.

"Well she looked kinda depressed. Where is this Jasper guy anyway?" I sat down on the couch. I could hear giggles coming from upstairs.

"He is visiting his sick Grandmother." Riley tilted his head as he looked towards the stairs. "Oh boy…" A huge grin spread across his face.

"What?" I looked at him dumbfounded. Did he know what was going on upstairs? "Enlighten me with your knowledge oh great Riley."

Riley laughed as he tossed his apple core in the trash. "Leah and Alice are having a pillow fight." I perked up at the mention of Alice.

"How can you tell?" I stood up, walking over to him and closer to the stairs. I wanted so badly to just go up there…

Riley raised a brow at me. "Dude, this happens all the time. Sometimes they let me play." A weird look crossed his face and I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

"You? Dude, I would have better luck up there than you would any day. And they don't even know me that well."

Riley scoffed. "Leah is my girlfriend, I think I get dibs." He stuck his tongue out as he raced up the stairs. I heard him open a door, which made more squeals come from the girls. I sighed, returning to the couch. I couldn't get Alice off my mind.

* * *

**5 reviews for a new chapter!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. Wanna fight about it? xD

* * *

_Chapter Three _

**Alice POV**

As soon as Riley entered the room, me and Leah both squealed. He was more interested in Leah, which was understandable. He was her boyfriend after all. With wink at Leah, I left the room so her and Riley could have some time alone. I shut her door on the way out and hopped down the stairs. I then ran across the floor, skidding into the kitchen. I had an odd craving for a cherry slushie.

I opened my special fridge, where I kept all of MY chocolate syrup and all of MY slushie drinks. Grabbing a cherry one, I got a long straw to drink from. I started towards the living room so I could sit and watch some tv. I was looking down at my feet the whole way, so I didn't notice Jake as I went to sit on the couch. As I sat down, a weird look passed my face. "This couch feels different…" I said to myself.

"I wonder why," a voice said through a small laugh. I jumped almost three feet in the air when I realized what I was sitting on. Jacob fricken Black!

"Ohh… Sorry!" I blushed. I turned away from him, slurping my slushie. I felt arms pulling me back to the couch, and my eyes widen slightly. Jake's hands were so warm and… When he touched me, shivers crawled up my spine. I was now sitting on the couch, and not Jake. Apparently he had moved over.

"It's alright Alice," he laughed again. "Just didn't expect for someone to sit on me." He seemed… nervous and I was wondering why.

"Haha, yeah…" I bit my lip, taking another sip of my drink before it was greedily taken from my hands. "Hey! Who took my…" I turned to see Jacob drinking my slushie. My mouth hung open slightly.

"Cherry is my favorite…" he admitted sheepishly. I looked down at my straw. His perfect lips touched my straw. I licked my lips before taking a drink. Mhm…

"Yeah, cherry is good." I grabbed the tv remote and flipped through the channels. I settled for Titanic. It was one of my favorite movies. "You don't mind do you..?" Jake shook his head, a smile playing at his lips.

I watched the movie with contentment. I bit my lip at the scene where Jack and Rose where in the buggy. It was sort of embarrassing watching it with Jake right there. But he didn't seem to mind. When it got close to Jack's death, I started crying softly. Jake noticed.

With one gentle hand, Jacob reached over and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "It's just a movie…" he whispered.

"I know… but its still sad. All those people who died on the real ship." I shook my head, a few more tears slipping. Hesitantly, Jake put his arm around my shoulders. It was comforting. Usually, Jasper made me watch Titanic on my own, so this was nice.

By the end of the movie, my head was on Jake's shoulder, his arm wrapped tightly around me and I was fast asleep.

By the time I woke up, it was two hours from when I had fallen asleep. I yawned groggily, and rubbed my eyes. I was still leaning on Jake, his arm still around me. He noticed I was waking up, and reluctantly, pulled his arm away from me. "Sorry… You kind of fell asleep. I didn't want to move you…"

"It's okay.." I sat up, blushing slightly. He was watching some football game that I didn't really care for. I gazed down at my engagement ring and sighed. Jake heard my sigh and noticed me looking at my ring.

"Something wrong?" he asked softly. I looked up at him and his eyes met mine. It felt as if my heart was stopping and then restarting. I blinked, as my eyes seemed to sparkle whenever he looked into them.

"I think there is now…"

It was happening. I was falling for Jacob Black.

* * *

**5 Reviews= Update!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. ):

* * *

_Chapter Four_

**Alice's POV**

Today was my turn to cook dinner. Everybody else had gone out; which was routine in this house. Every night, someone different would cook dinner, and while they were cooking, everybody else in the house would go bowling. Well, tonight was my turn and I had decided to make baked ham, carrots, mashed potatoes, gravy, and spinach.

I had music playing as I worked in the kitchen, humming along at first. "There's a party in your bedroom…" I sang. A smile was painted on my lips as I prepared the ham. I made my way over to the counter, taking a large knife with me. The carrots were already peeled so I just had to cut them up. I began slicing them as I heard a voice, "Having fun?" I had assumed that everyone was gone, so this jumped me. It jumped me enough that I lost control of the knife. A large cut was oozing blood on my hand.

"Dammit…" As I set the knife down, I felt a cloth wrap around my cut finger.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! Oh.. This looks bad.." Jake rambled. I was already moving when he suggested we go to the hospital. "You're going to need stitches. I just nodded and followed him to his car. He carefully got me in the passenger seat and then climbed in the other seat. He started the car and began driving before looking over at me. "Keep that cloth tight on your wound."

I nodded again. "It's not your fault," I said when I saw the guilty look on his face. "I should have handled the knife better."

Jake sighed, "Alice, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. Don't blame anyone but me." He whispered, "Does it hurt?"

"Not really," I shrugged. It wasn't too painful. I was beginning to feel light headed when we finally reached the hospital. My eyes were drooping softly as Jake carried me into the hospital. I was asleep by the time he handed me off to the doctors. Apparently I didn't hold the cloth tight enough…

~Two hours later.~

**Jacob's POV**

"She's been repeating someone's name, and I noticed she had a ring on her finger, so I'm guessing she is talking about her fiance," the doctor said to me quietly. "She's very pretty; this Jake is a very lucky man," he said as he walked away. My eyes widened slightly. Did he just say.. Jake? Alice has been talking about me?

I smiled as I saw her starting to wake up. She yawned and stretched a bit. "Hey there sleepy head. The doctors patched you up, and you are ready to go as soon as you are awake enough." Alice smiled, her eyes still closed. Was she still sleeping?

"Jake.." she murmured. I felt warmness creep onto my cheeks as she grabbed my hand.

"Alice?" I heard her grunt as she bolted upward. She didn't remove her hand from mine though.

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes with one hand.

"Well, I scared you and you accidentally sliced your hand open with a knife. So I brought you to the hospital, where you fell asleep while the doctors were stitching you up."

"Oh… Thank you for taking care of me, Jacob." I smiled. She stood up and noticed that she was holding my hand. I saw her blush as she pulled away, almost hesitantly.

"No problem… I think we should get you home. And don't worry, I'll finish dinner." Alice nodded. I walked her to the car and we both got in. She yawned softly as I began the drive back home.

**Alice's POV**

I laid on the couch as Jake finished supper. I smiled as I remembered my dream. I had been dancing with Jake, making me giggle. He kept whispering things in my ear. I giggled out loud, and instantly covered my mouth, hoping Jacob didn't hear it.

I felt kind of guilty for dreaming about Jacob, seeing how I was with Jasper. But I had liked it, so good dreams were better than bad.

I heard the door open and the others that lived in the house file in. I jumped up and ran to the kitchen to see it empty. I raised an eyebrow and followed the wonderful smell that was ghosting into my nose.

When I entered the dining room, my mouth dropped slightly. I saw a beautifully decorated table and a wonderful selection of delicious looking food. I was mesmerized, and it was Jacob who pulled me out of my trance. "You might want to change before someone sees the blood on your clothes…" I nodded and ran up the stairs to put on the black skirt and red blouse I had chosen for tonight.

As I descended the stairs, everyone was already seated at the table. They had started eating without me. I noticed that the one open chair was next to Jake and Leah winked at me. I took my seat and Jacob smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

I ate in silence while everyone else laughed and joked about how fun bowling had been. Jake was quiet as well. Under the table I reached over and squeezed his hand. I spoke quiet enough that he was the only one to hear me, "Are you alright? You are awfully quiet this evening." He seemed to smile at the connection of our hands.

"I'm alright, I just don't have anything to say to anyone but you." I looked at him, a bit confused.

"What do you have to say to me Jake?" No one was paying attention to our quiet conversation. They were too wrapped up in themselves.

"Will you take a walk with me?" I nodded and released his hand. I walked towards the front door and got a confused look from Leah, but I just shrugged it off. I saw her smile as Jake got up and followed me.


	5. Author's Note

**_Author's Note:_**

_Hey guys!._

_I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I got my laptop taken away, so I haven't been able to get anything done.  
I will update as soon as I can._

_Thank you for sticking with me,  
'TwilighterAtHeart'_


	6. Chapter 6

Here is a little piece of what's coming. I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the long wait!

P.S. I don't own Twilight or the characters in it.

* * *

_Chapter Five _

**Jake's POV**

Alice and I walked side by side on the path that led to the woods. "What do you need to talk to me about Jacob?" she said quietly. Alice stopped walking and looked at me. I stopped and faced her.

"Alice…" I bit my tongue. How was I supposed to tell her that I was falling in love with her?

"Yes?" she asked expectantly. I took a deep breath and began walking again; she followed my lead.

"Since the moment I met you I… I started having feelings for you." I gazed down at the ground.

"So? We are friends," she shrugged. "Having feelings for me is normal." I shook my head.

"Not that kind of feelings… The ones I have they are… they're stronger than that. Alice," I paused to look at her. "I think I'm falling in love with you." I watched as her eyes widened slowly.

"Jacob, I…" she was lost for words. I sighed just as we entered the cover of the trees.

"I should have kept my mouth shut I'm sor-" Before I could finish my apology, Alice's lips met mine.

"Don't.. say… a word," she whispered as she kissed me again.


End file.
